The Marriage Law of 1998
by the.fallen.mikaelson
Summary: Every love story does not necessarily start with lies, spells, Veelas and forced marriages. But this one does. A Marriage Law has been put into effect and this turns the world around for the witches and wizards of Hogwarts, especially for an unsuspecting Hermione Granger and a cunning Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Marriage Law**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _September 2, 1998_

 _Marriage Law Announced by Iris Jane_

 _As of two hours ago, the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt has announced to the reporters of the Daily Prophet that a new Marriage Law is being taken into account for the welfare of the Wizarding Population._

 _"The sudden decline in the number of magical populace due to the Second Wizarding War leaves the Ministry with no other option" said a hassled Minister this morning._

 _The Law states that every witch or wizard must marry a suitable man or woman by the end of the following year. The objective of this Law is to ensure that the married couples are to produce an heir within the time limit of a year._

 _The Ministry offers a time of one month for any witch or wizard to choose their counterpart after which time the Ministry will have to intervene to pair the remaining witches and wizards. This Law is subjective only to those magical beings who are not engaged or married._

 _The Law also covers any werewolves who are part witch or wizard. Veelas and their mates are to register themselves within the time of a month given by the Ministry. The regulations for this Law on part-magical creatures will further be announced by the head of the Marriage Law Department._

 _"To be more clear, this Law applies to all witches and wizards between 17 and 30 years of age. No exceptions will be made. I only hope that the witches and wizards of Wizarding Britain understand how crucial this is and that they follow this through" said Jessica Pangborn, Head of the Marriage Law Department._

It was a shocking news to all the witches and wizards around Britain. The interference of the Ministry into their personal lives was not something that most people appreciated.

Of course, there were also many couples like Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley who were already deeply in love that they didn't mind getting married earlier than planned. But there were also those who had just gotten out of relationships and in no way intended to seal their break-up with marriage or find someone else within a month.

Hermione Granger was one such female, who had just gotten out of a committed relationship with a certain Ron Weasley. They had parted their separate ways with the promise of continuing to be friends.

The students of Hogwarts slowly filed into the Great Hall, not knowing that all those who were seventeen and above were now subjected to a marriage law to repopulate the Wizarding Britain.

Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall and went to sit beside their friends, Hermione and Ginny who had already begun eating their breakfasts. Hermione was eating and simultaneously going through the time table that she was to follow that year.

It came as a surprise to many that Hogwarts had invited the seventh years of last year again to study for their eighth year because many students hadn't even attempted the N.E.W.T.S. With the War brought to a close, there were actually many who were willing to return.

The chatter in the Great Hall was brought to an end, as Headmistress McGonagall stood up and walked to the podium. The aged woman looked even more worried than ever.

To the Great Hall she announced, "Early this morning, the Ministry of Magic has decided to enact a Marriage Law due to a decline in the population of magical people. This Law affects all witches and wizards between 17 and 30 years of age." At this gasps and shouts of horror were heard from all over the Hall, especially from those who were directly affected by it.

But the Headmistress, not paying heed to their shouts continued speaking, "Witches and Wizards who have been directly affected by this are to remain in the Great Hall once breakfast is over. Anyone who is turning 17 this month will also be subjected to the law and hence you will have to stay back."

The breakfast then turned into a silent affair, whispers ringing throughout the room now and then. The Professors at the Head Table looked concerned and were always looking over at the students over their breakfasts.

The younger students soon filtered out, not ceasing their chatter but the elder students were especially worried.

Harry and Ron could be heard talking with their friends, "How can the Ministry expect that anyone will follow this?"

The Headmistress stood up again and addressed the crowd, "Silence! I understand that this is an outrageous law that the Ministry has placed into effect but as citizens of Wizarding Britain, it is your responsibility to follow this law. I want you to listen to this carefully. The past few days, many people of the Ministry and the Wizengamot have met and debated over whether this was the right course of action. The Wizengamot is preceded by the older wizards who believe that this is what has to be done and they are in the majority. Therefore, I assure you there is no way you can get out of this.

"The Ministry has been _generous_ enough to offer you all a month to register who you would like to be married too. So understand this, the Minister has tried to make this as much of your free will as possible. The ones remaining, who do not have anyone to wed at the end of the month will be paired off with your most likely counterpart by the Ministry. And since the objective of this law is to repopulate the Wizarding World, the females in the relationship will have to produce a child within a year and the second one within another three. So I emphasize again that you only have a month to _choose_ who you want to marry. Any questions on this matter?"

Several hands went up, surprisingly Hermione's wasn't one of them. Ernie Macmillan asked the question they were all eager to ask,"What if we don't want to follow this Law?"

The Headmistress just looked up at them with sad eyes and said,"Then you will be stripped off your magic and sent to the Muggle World, sort of like a banishment. The Ministry obviously doesn't encourage you to do this but this Law has been put into effect for a particular and important reason and you will do well to abide by it."

No one else then seemed excited to ask any more questions and so Professor McGonagall continued, "If you have any more questions pertaining to this matter once it has sunk in, you can approach the Head of your House. You are now free to go, give this some time to sink in. Classes will resume as normal only after lunch."

Many groans were heard throughout the Hall and people slowly got back up. At the Gryffindor table, Hermione sat with her head in her hands, her bushy hair now tamed to few gentle curls, falling onto her face from all sides as she bent down. Ginny sat beside her, silently crying, about how it was unfair to force marriage upon them this early. But Ginny was glad all the same, because she knew that she and Harry loved each other enough to marry one another, even if early.

Harry on the other hand, was rubbing soothing circles on Ginny's back and repeatledly kept whispering that he loved her and that everthing would be alright as he comforted her. Ron though looked unaffected, thinking that under these circumstances, it was best if he and Hermione decided to marry one another. He, of course, did not know that Hermione didn't even think of him as one of her choices who she could marry. Her quick brain was already categorizing those people who were taken and those who she thought she had a chance with.

She looked up to see a havoc at the Slytherin table. Goyle looked just like she had moments ago. Blaise Zabini looked positively happy with a smiling Daphne sitting on his lap. Pansy Parkinson was looking at her goblet and twirling what was left of her pumpkin juice. But what was most surprising was that Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy seemed to be in a fight, over what she did not know. She couldn't see past the crowd that had already gathered around them.

As the crowd slowly broke apart, she could see Theo with a bloody and cut lip and Malfoy with blood running down his nose. As she continued watching, Theo looked up and attempted to give her a reassuring smile.

It had been a surprising fact to many but a few months before the final War, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy had chosen to switch sides and had given them information about the placing of different Death Eaters around Hogwarts. One may think that the group of four had decided to change sides once they saw who was going to win, though that was a contributing factor, they had changed sides because they couldn't bear to provide service to the Dark Lord anymore. Their information had helped the Light side in rounding up all the important and dangerous Death Eaters within no time, thus saving the Aurors a lot of time in the future.

Hermione smiled back uncertainly, still worried over the fight. During the War, Hermione, Blaise and Theo had come to become good friends because they were the only ones willing to talk to each other to communicate from the two sides. Though the elders had often talked to all, Harry and Ron hadn't wanted to communicate with _ex- Death Eaters_ and had sent Hermione as spokesperson. Similarly, out of the four of them who had just joined them as Grimmauld Place, only Theo and Blaise occasionally talked to her.

At one point she may have entertained a romantic relationship between her and Theo since Blaise was taken by Daphne Greengrass but after a talk, neither of them entertained the possibility again. Harry shook her to clear her from her stupor and realizing that she was lost in the memories of her past, stood up. She continued to think about the Marriage Law. She was surprised there hadn't been more of an uproar, but she understood that most of the witches and wizards were already involved in relationships, and wouldn't mind getting married earlier than planned.

Lost in thought, she clashed into Malfoy who was heading to the door of the Great Hall just as her. He turned and steadied her from falling onto him again and bent down to whisper into her ear "Be careful, Granger. Don't want you running around injured." Then he silently turned around and left.

She was honestly very surprised because he had never been civil to her before, even while in Grimmauld Place. And so she didn't notice the glare that Theo sent Malfoy's way. She merely continued walking, alongside Ginny and soon she forgot all about the incident as she went on to chat with Ginny about her fate.

Harry came to talk to them, leaving Ron to chat with Neville and Dean. "So, 'Mione, what do you plan on doing about this Law? I mean, apart from me and Ginny and Neville and Luna, I doubt anyone is in any relationship. Do you think you will want to marry Ron?" said Harry.

"I don't know, Harry. I really thought this year would be better but a Marriage Law.. I have to think a lot about this. I will be in the library in case you need me." Hermione replied and hurried off. Harry just fell back into step with Ginny, instead of following Hermione and said, "Think she will agree to marry Ron?"

Ginny said, "I really don't think so. This is Hermione we are talking about. She just got out of a relationship with Ron, so I really doubt she would want to marry the same guy she broke up with three days ago. And Ron is not stupid enough to actually wait for her when he knows that they won't work. He must be thinking of other people that he could marry."

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin Common Room, Draco was scheming about how he could woo Hermione Granger. A seething Theodore Nott, sat beside him, telling him again and again not to choose Hermione Granger, but Draco was past caring. Draco stood up and fell onto the other couch closer to the fire. He folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, not worried about what was to come in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

September 2, 1998:

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch for the students of Hogwarts, the seventh and eighth years got up with groans, still not ready to go to classes especially after what had been announced that morning. Harry and Ron came running into the Great Hall, their cheeks flushed, having just returned from sending a letter to someone. Together, he and his friends left the Great Hall, their bags slung over their shoulder.

The first class of that day that they were attending, to Ron's utmost disgust, was Potions. Even with the absence of Professor Snape, Ron hated Potions and would probably always hate it. He and Harry had just written a letter to Molly at the Burrow and Gringotts respectively. Harry at first had been surprised that Ron had been so excited to buy a ring for a girl who was to marry him, when Ron himself didn't know who it was. But what Harry hadn't realized was that Ron was actually of the opinion that Hermione would be ready to marry him, end of discussion. In Ron's opinion, Hermione should be proud of being a Weasley and should be happy that someone had chosen her. Oh, how wrong he was!

They rushed into Potions, a class that Gryffindors shared every year with the Slytherins. Professor Slughorn- who had agreed to continue his profession of teaching Potions now that the threat of the Dark Lord had disappeared- was already sitting behind his desk, his belly protruding like a big bump. As the class filed in, he silently sat in his chair, fidgeting now and then.

Finally, he introduced himself and announced to the whole class that this year, the class would be working in pairs wherein one Gryffindor would be paired with a Slytherin. Gasps of outrage could be heard from around the room. Even though the War had ended and most purebloods from Slytherin were past the prejudice, the fact remained that no Gryffindor and Slytherin worked together. Even Professor Slughorn, Head of Slytherin should know better than to taint the name of Salazar Slytherin, but alas, he was not Professor Snape.

Not only this, the Professor went on to announce the pairs that he had already decided upon. In the end, Harry was paired with Malfoy, Ron with Pansy and Hermione with Theodore. The students shuffled to their seats immediately. Most Slytherins chose to remain where they were, their pride preventing them from bowing to a Gryffindore but Theo graciously came and sat beside Hermione.

He gave her a quick smile before arranging his books and quill properly on his side of the desk, just like Hermione. The class went on as the Professor immediately started on the Amortentia potion, the strongest love potion that this year of students had to prepare carefully. Hermione took quick notes about everything the Professor said. Something about the Amortentia Potion had always fascinated Hermione and she was curious to prepare it, especially with Theo, a Slytherin she could actually count on.

While Hermione was taking notes, Theo was receiving glares from Malfoy, who sat two desks behind him. He could feel it like someone boring fire into the back of his head. But Theo knew that his friend was just pretending, that there was no way Draco Malfoy, pureblood extradinaire would end up choosing Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's Golden Girl. But Theo knew better than to underestimate his friend, so when the class ended, he finally got the chance to talk to Hermione. Throughout the entire lesson, no fights broke out as everyone avoided their partner as no interaction was required.

"Hermione, there is something that I thought you should know." said Theo. Hermione was just packing her books into her bag, but she looked up when Theo said this and asked, "Well, what is it?"

"Hermione, just remember to steer clear of Dr-" said Theo only to be abruptly cut off by a spell fired in his direction. It was Tripping Jinx and Theo fell to the floor, hitting his head in the process. He didn't black out and the fall didn't hurt him much but Hermione knelt to the ground to help him up. He looked towards the door of the classroom, knowing who jinxed him, but he couldn't find the blond head of his best friend any where.

It was a _warning,_ he knew. It would be like betraying his house if he ever divulged the secret but at the same time, he didn't want to see Hermione hurt. So Theo just told Hermione that he was fine, picked up his bag and hurriedly left, not bothering to complete the sentence that Hermione now found herself curious about. She hadn't been completely focusing on what Theo had been saying but it was not a coincidence that Theo had not been able to complete his sentence because someone had aimed a Tripping Jinx his way. However, she didn't think it was important, and continued to move on to the next class.

The day passed uneventfully after that. The N.E.W.T. level students were being bombarded with home works on the first day of their classes. Students almost forgot that a Marriage Law had been passed. _Almost._ Of course Hermione was not one of them. She didn't and couldn't see herself marrying Ron. It would be like marrying her own brother. But she would admit that she was not close to anyone else in a way that she could spend the rest of her life with them.

At night, after dinner, she went searching for Ginny. On not finding her anywhere, she went to the boys' dormitory, thinking Ginny was in there with Harry. On opening the door, she saw the dormitory was empty save for Ginny and Harry. They were whispering in low voices, their hands clasped together. On seeing Hermione, they broke apart and Harry got up to leave. On his way out, he patted Hermione's shoulder, offering comfort and then left. Ginny, still sitting on the bed, indicated for Hermione to sit beside her.

"What do you think you are going to do?" Ginny asked.

"I really wish I knew. I spent the entire day thinking but I really don't know who I could marry. I mean definitely not Ron. The other men that I actually talk to are either already in a relationship or too much like my brothers. Gin, what should I do?" Hermione replied.

Ginny gently said, "Hermione, be calm. Then things won't be that bad. Why don't you tell me what you are looking for in a husband?"

"Uhh, I am looking for someone who is intellectually like me. Someone who can keep up with me in conversations and doesn't mind telling me when I am wrong. Someone who will be there for me in all the phases of my life. Appearance, for me, doesn't matter much but it would be nice to have someone good on the eyes. Someone who can make me happy and feel like I am in love, a love filled with passion. I guess that is wishful thinking now that we have the Marriage Law." Hermione said, her eyes dreamy and glazed.

"Okay, that may be difficult to find now but there is still a month. Why don't you try making a list of all those who you think are single and wouldn't mind marrying you. Better yet, allow me to make a list of all those in the seventh or eighth year who are single and have a chance with you. Is that all right? In the mean time, just remember that me and Harry are always here if you want to talk about it." Ginny said.

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione replied with a smile. She got up and hugged her best girlfriend and she slowly left the dormitory. She went back to her's and found Lavender and Parvati sitting in there, all squealing and excited. As they saw Hermione, they motioned for her to join them. She slowly walked towards them, unsure of whether she actually wanted to do this.

In the next hour, Hermione was positive she must have heard all the gossip about all the people and this was just the first day of school. Ready to turn in for the night, Hermione changed into her pajamas and was about to settle in under the covers when Lavender asked her hesitantly, "Hermione, are you thinking of marrying Ron?"

Over the past year, Hermione had come to notice more about Lavender than just Divination and gossip. She could be a good and loyal friend when you needed her to be. She didn't mind Lavender half as much as she had back in sixth year. So she replied sincerely, "No Lavender. Things are no longer that way between us. But I think you were always better suited for him than I was."

Lavender just gave a sigh in response and bid a quiet 'Goodnight' to Hermione which she returned. Hermione immediately fell asleep, the events of the day catching up to her. She didn't realize of course, how much worse things would become in the Great Hall the next morning.

 _September 3, 1998_

Hermione woke up the next morning to the sounds of the birds chirping. It was early in the morning but Hermione didn't mind it. She usually enjoyed the peace and quiet before any other person woke up. Through her window, she could see the edges of the Black Lake and could also see the silhouette of someone sitting there. With a start she realized it was Draco Malfoy. Even from the distance, she could see his blond hair, ruffled due to the wind. His Slytherin scarf was wrapped around his neck as a protection from the wind and she could almost imagine his cheeks flushed due to the cold in the early mornings. Surprised by her line of thought, she hurriedly closed the windows and went on to get ready for the day before either Lavender or Parvati hogged the bathroom for hours.

Unbeknownst to her, Draco Malfoy was smirking as he looked at the closed window. _My plan is working,_ thought Draco as he slowly got up and went back walking through the Hogwarts grounds.

In the Great Hall many hours later, a nervous Harry Potter sat, playing with something in his pocket. Ron, however, continued shoving food into his mouth, unaware of his best friend's predicament. Harry Potter was planning on asking his girlfriend to marry him. They had spoken of it but he formally wanted to ask her. It's what he thought every girl ever dreamed of. He had received the ring from his family vault in Gringotts earlier this morning. He meant to ask her in the Gryffindor Common Room but was just too nervous to do so. Now, he finally decided to ask her in the privacy of the grounds of Hogwarts during Lunch.

Owls swooped in from above and dropped many items to their respective owners. Pig, Ron's owl, dropped a box and a letter in front of him and flew away, probably to feed himself. Ron quickly pocketed the letter and opened the box to find the ring of his late Great Aunt Jenna in it. It was a beautiful ring with a diamond in between. Great Aunt Jenna had left it to him in her will and he had requested his mother that the ring be sent immediately on account of the Marriage Law. Ron looked towards Hermione and smiled, not that she noticed.

Ginny seeing what had transpired with Ron, opened her mouth comically before saying "Ron, no.". But by then, Ron had already cleared his throat loudly and stood up, drawing attention to himself. He kneeled down in front of Hermione and opened the ring box. Hermione gasped in horror at what she saw transpiring before her eyes, but Ron, thinking it was delight, smiled even more widely. Students and Professors alike, were all trying to gather around to get to see a glimpse of the ring. A growl could be heard across the Hall, breaking the silence.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?" Ron asked, beaming widely. Lavender's eyes were popping out in shock, her face a look of misery, her eyes staring accusingly at Hermione.

Hermione's face though was positively flushed and slowly turning purple, probably from lack of oxygen. As the silence stretched on, students started whispering among themselves and Ron's smile faltered for a few seconds before he smiled widely again. And so thinking that the astonishment was hampering Hermione from answering the question, he repeated himself.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" Ron asked again, a little hesitant.

Hermione though, could swear that everyone could hear her heart beating loudly , as she minutely shook her head. Then, the pressure and abruptness of this question, having taken its toll on her, caused Hermione to pass out, her head falling on the table.

Voices broke out on all sides suddenly and the story was not yet clear to all, as everyone hadn't seen Hermione's minute shake of the head but Ginny and Harry had. They held their head in their hands, knowing the next few days would be sheer torture for their two friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 _ **Two days ago: September 1, 1998**_

 _After the Welcoming Feast at the Great Hall, the Slytherins as is custom, decided to have a Welcoming Party of their own. Every year since their fifth year, the present eighth years would drink tons of Firewhiskey and have fun in the process. The younger kids would always be welcome to join them as long as they would not pass out._

 _After many hours had passed, most eighth year students had passed out, save for a few. Among the few who were awake were Theodore Nott with a half- awake Pansy Parkinson oh his shoulder, Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Gregory Goyle. In the spur of the moment, Draco Malfoy taking advantage of the half- passed out stage of his friends, decided to make the day more interesting by suggesting to play a game of Truth or Dare._

 _The suggestion perked everybody up and within a few minutes, they were all ready to start. They poured few drops of Veritaserum- which they had stolen earlier during Dinner from Professor Slughorn's stores- into their bottles and gulped down a few sips of it. Then the six of them put their hands forward on top of one another and chanted a spell. A green light seemed to surround them._

 _The spell they had chanted had been something every Slytherin knew. As a first year, they didn't think much of the words of a spell written here and there on the walls of the Slytherin Common Room but as they grew up, they realized that the spell written on the walls of the Common Room, was a spell designed by Salazar Slytherin himself. The spell meant that whatever would be spoken in the Common Room from now to the time they chanted the spell again, should not be spread to anyone who wasn't a Slytherin. If they did speak of it knowingly or unknowingly, it would be like betraying his own house. The person would as good as be shunned from everyone then._

 _The group used an empty Firewhiskey bottle and spun it on the ground between them. All the six of them didn't look as if they were to pass out any minute then, the spell preventing them from losing consciousness. The open end of the bottle was pointing towards Astoria and the other end towards Theo._

 _So Theo asked, "Truth or Dare?"_

 _"Dare" said Astoria. Theo gave the faint hint of a smirk and said, "Okay, then I dare you to kiss Blaise Zabini."_

 _"That's not fair, Theo. He's my boyfriend and you are making my sister kiss him?" asked Daphne, looking a little wild._

 _Theo just shrugged his shoulders and Astoria went forward to kiss Blaise who was looking a little green himself. Once it was over, Theo smirked at Draco and then spun the bottle again. This time, the open end pointed towards Pansy and the other end towards Draco._

 _This time, it was Draco's turn to smirk. Theo, knowing that Draco had like Astoria for a long time had made her kiss his other best friend. "Truth or Dare?" he asked. "Truth" replied Pansy._

 _"So tell me Pansy, who is the man you like a lot right now?" Draco asked with an eyebrow raised._

 _"Theodore Nott" she replied without hesitation and then covered her mouth in surprise and embarrassment. Theo looked up at her, his face a look of surprise, his cheeks flaring red. He quickly looked down. He didn't know what to say and Pansy didn't expect him to say anything. She knew that he probably liked Hermione. But when the next round came up, pointing between Blaise and Pansy, Blaise asked, "Truth or Dare?"_

 _Thinking that she had embarrassed herself enough for one day, she chose Dare. Blaise then dared her to kiss Theo with a smirk, thinking it was time for revenge. Theo just blushed harder at this and looked up at Pansy uncertainly._

 _The entire group of friends, except Theo, were aware of how Pansy felt towards Theo. They also thought that Theo liked Hermione even though he always said that they were just close friends. Blaise didn't want Pansy to get hurt in the process but Theo deserved it after the stunt he pulled with himself and Astoria. Pansy though looked positively flushed, not knowing whether this was a good thing or a bad thing._

 _Hesitantly, the two leaned towards each other and pecked each other on the lips and drew back only to be motioned by Blaise that they had to do more than that. So they leaned forward again and kissed each other slowly. It was a slow and gentle kiss though a little hesitant on both sides at first. Once Theo broke away for air, he smiled and looked at Pansy, he said, "Since you like me and I like you, would you want to be my girlfriend?"_

 _Pansy smiled, beaming at him, her face radiant and she said, "Of course. I would think this was a trick but the Veritaserum only proves otherwise." She bent forward to kiss him again and when they broke apart the second time, their four remaining friends looked positively horrified, Blaise's plan having backfired completely. Next, the bottle pointed towards Daphne and Theo. Daphne asked Theo a blunt question when he picked Truth, thinking that this was her time of revenge, "Do you like Granger in a romantic way?"_

 _Theo furrowed his brow and looked at all of them and said, "You guys never give up, do you? How many times do I have to tell you that Hermione is just a close friend of mine and never will be anything more?" Looking at Pansy, he said, "I don't like Hermione in a romantic way. The only one I like in a romantic way is Pansy."_

 _Daphne looked dejected. The next round, they decided would be the last as it was already way past midnight and they had to turn in for the night as classes started the next day. The bottle now pointed to Theo and Draco. So, Theo asked Draco, "Truth or Dare?"_

 _Draco replied, "Dare" and leaned back in the couch he was sitting on. Theo thought for a moment before daring him, "You say that you are every girl's dream. Do you think you can woo anyone, who is not a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw within a month's time? This means no bribing anyone to act as if they like you, but you should actually get them to like you. Deal?"_

 _Draco thought for a moment before he held out his hand with a smirk and said, "Deal. It is too late to decide who I want to choose now, so maybe breakfast tomorrow?"_

 _And with a shrug, Theo got up and so did the others and they went their seperate ways after chanting the spell once more. The next morning, the Marriage Law was announced and Draco chose who his victim would be, Hermione Granger._

 _Theo tried to keep Draco from choosing her, knowing that he would only end up hurting her and probably confusing her, because he knew she only had a month to decide who to marry or else be forced to marry someone the Ministry chose but he couldn't warn her either, without being shunned from his own house and so he swore to himself that he would try all he could to prevent her from getting hurt._ _Pansy, understanding her boyfriend's predicament, decided to help him in any way he needed._

Hermione woke up groggily, she looked around to find herself in a bed in the Hospital Wing, her hand clasped in someone else's. She looked towards her right to find Ron holding her hand, a concerned expression on his face. She immediately snatched her hand back and almost shouted in horror at the ring that was gleaming on one of her fingers. She plucked it out immediately and looked accusingly at Ron.

"Hey Ron, I'm sorry but I don't think it would be right for us to marry." she said, once the events in the Great Hall caught up with her.

Ron for a moment looked completely horrified before he started smiling, "Nice joke, 'Mione. Now, see, the ring looks good on you, doesn't it?"

"No, Ron, I am not joking. I don't see how you could have thought that I would agree to marry you seeing that we broke up four days ago. And I thought we agreed to be just friends and friends don't marry one another no matter the amount of pressure on them." she said, sounding sure.

Ron just looked confused and said, "But 'Mione, we were meant to be together. And with only a month to choose your husband, you can't expect there to be a long line of people waiting to marry you. Even with that bushy hair tamed, it's not as if you have suddenly become beautiful that you think everyone will be at your feet singing praises to you." Harry and Ginny entered then, Harry carrying a plate of Lunch and seeing the tension in the room looked at each other worriedly.

Hermione looked at her two friends standing at the edge of her bed before she spat at Ron, "You are right, Ron. Maybe there is no one who will want to marry me. But right now, I feel anyone's a better choice than you are. You are lucky there is someone left in this world willing to spend their life with you and I'm so happy that it's not me. Now why don't you leave me alone?"

Ron looked at her angrily before he snatched the ring from Hermione's palm and left. Harry and Ginny came towards her with similar expressions of concern on their face. They put the plate down on the bedside table and just sat with her. Soon, Hermione had fallen asleep and Harry and Ginny left her to her peace. Half an hour later, Hermione was on the verge of consciousness when she felt her hand in someone else's hand. Feeling the familiar deja vu, she was about to snatch it back when she heard a voice.

It was Draco Malfoy's, she was sure of it, but what was he doing here holding her hand? He was talking to her, in her sleep, telling her that he hoped she would wake up soon and be alright, that Ron was a right foul git for ever insulting her before which it seems he had heard through the curtain. Just when Hermione thought she had had enough and was planning on getting up, Malfoy kept her hand back on the bed before he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

At this point, she was just ready to open her eyes and smack him but a part of her was curious about why Malfoy would do all this while she was sleeping. Then when he left her to her sleep, she waited for a few moments before opening her eyes, and she found herself looking at a large flower bouquet, full with tulip flowers, her favorite. She was amazed that Draco Malfoy, her sworn enemy was showing such concern over her, but a part of her wondered what his motives were.

She was released from the Hospital Wing soon after and she took the tulips from the bouquet and put it in a transfigured vase in her dormitory. Lunch had just been over and so she went about to her next classes, her mind tugging uncomfortably at the thought of missing so many classes. By the end of the day, she was sure that she had covered up with everything that the Professors had taught the students. After dinner, she completed what home works she had and was just done with planning her schedule for the rest of the year when Ginny dropped beside her on a chair in the library, her face alight with happiness.

In response to Hermione's questioning stare, Ginny showed her her right hand where a sparking ring with an emerald was perched delicately on her finger. The next hour was spent talking about how Harry had proposed. Ginny continued, "You should have seen how nervous he was. He took me to a walk in the Hogwarts grounds and we were nearing the Black Lake. I thought we were having another conversation about our marriage but what I hadn't anticipated was that he wanted to formally propose to me. He was so nervous, I came very close to proposing _to him._ But I wouldn't have it any other way. It was beautiful."

Ginny said, "Now enough about this. I said I'd help you, didn't I?". From her pocket, she brought out a list with names written on it. "These are the list of names of people you could be with by your own free will or are you planning on exploring choices outside of Hogwarts?"

"Don't be silly, Ginny. I guess this will do." Hermione scanned down the list of names and stopped when it came to a name that particularly stood out.

 _Dean Thomas_

 _Seamus Finnigan_

 _Ronald Weasley_

 _Anthony Goldstein_

 _Terry Boot_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Gregory Goyle_

 _Justin Finch-Fletchley_

 _Michael Corner_

 _Prudence Jones_

 _Adam Moon_

 _Colin Creevey  
_

"I know the list isn't long but I guess it's great you at least have these many names." Ginny said hesitantly.

"But Ginny, Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle? You know me better than to think that I would want to marry them and why on earth did you put Ron's name on it?" asked Hermione.

"Hey, I just made a list of all those who were single and available in the seventh and eighth years which isn't much so this way you know who you can and cannot marry. But Cormac McLaggen, though not a part of Hogwarts anymore, still seems to be single." Ginny said suggestively.

"Ew, Ginny. There is no way I would marry Cormac, though right now he seems to be a better option than Ron." Hermione said.

Hermione continued, "Gin, take a quill and strike out Ron's name. On second thought, cut Malfoy's off too and I will see how I can work with the rest."

Ginny replied, "Hey, I understand you want to cut Ron's name off but with the limited options you have, you want to cut Malfoy's off as well? Are you sure?"

"Yes Ginny, I am sure of it. Cut his name off. There is no way I could ever marry an arrogant Slytherin like him. Years of torment and no apology and he just appears in the Hospital Wing today and holds my hand." And Hermione went on to recount whatever had happened after Harry and Ginny left. To her credit, Ginny just looked mildly surprised.

"I don't think there could be any forgiveness for what he did. Honestly maybe he's changed but I am not in a place where I care. And the way he acted today, though I was supposed to be asleep, he acted completely out of character. If he wasn't third in our year, I would be surprised if he had any brain cells, so yes Ginny, cut his name off because I don't think I could ever marry him."

The both of them then left the library as it was close to curfew and they didn't want to risk being caught by Filch for fear of detention.

Somewhere, on the other end of the castle, Ron sat staring glumly into the night sky, his hands clutched around the letter his mother had sent. He looked down at the words his mother had written on the parchment for the umpteenth time.

 _Ronald,_

 _I won't pretend to understand why you requested for the ring immediately even with the announcement of the Marriage Law. I hope you and Ginny are dealing well with it. I am hoping Harry and Ginny are to wed. Don't you worry about George, dear. He has found himself a Angelina Johnson, a sweet girl really. And as you know Percy and Charlie have already settled with a wife. My only concern is that you may not be able to find a bride-to-be for yourself. I hope this ring is just a mere precaution for when you find yourself a girl in the coming month. I hope this isn't for a girl you just met or even for Hermione. Don't be foolish enough to propose to either Hermione or any girl who you fancy now. Take your time. You still have a month. So work on it gradually and all will be fine._

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

Ron wished he had read the letter before he had made an embarrassment of himself before the entire student body of Hogwarts. Now that Hermione had rejected him, he wanted to get revenge but after reading his mother's list he understood what Hermione had been saying. Now he had to focus on finding someone for himself or risk the Ministry choosing someone for him. He thought about apologizing to Hermione the next time he saw her.

Draco Malfoy, somewhere in the dungeons was still laughing remembering the expression on Granger's face when Weasley proposed to her. He had sent his mother a letter about the Marriage Law as she was vacationing in France and didn't receive the Daily Prophet. He asked her to send him a list of the potential purebloods he could marry.

For him, Hermione Granger was just someone he had to woo on a dare but in reality, he couldn't sullen himself with a muggleborn. But she was not too bad to look at, her nose was adorable and her eyes were more than just brown, he thought. And people who knew about the dare, would never tell her the truth, they simply couldn't because of the spell. So it was one less thing to worry about.

But that morning in the Hospital Wing, he had gone in with the intention of being caught trying to give her flowers. She was supposed to be awake and they were supposed to talk, even if it meant yelling. But he hadn't expected her to fall asleep. She had looked so pretty then that it was hard not to talk to her and tell her that Weasley was not good enough to deserve her.

And he certainly hadn't expected to kiss her forehead but he had been compelled to do so. But he shook himself from these thoughts. As a teenager, it was probably normal to feel this way about other girls. But according to him, Granger was nothing compared to Astoria. Astoria was like a rare beauty and he had always had interesting conversations with her. He hoped that she would be among the list his mother would give him. He hoped that she wasn't already taken by another pureblooded wizard.

But what was most important of all was that he hadn't been aware that Hermione was awake. And what both Draco and Hermione didn't know was that nothing could be normal when it came to them. That their love story would be one of a kind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. I have decided to only continue the story with another chapter if I get at least 5-6 reviews per chapter. I hope you like this chapter as it is much longer than the other three. Please do review. I wouldn't mind being corrected as it is my first fanfiction. I have also changed the story line from what you might have been expecting.

 **Chapter 4:**

 _September 4, 1998_

Draco Malfoy was frustrated with himself, frustrated with his mother, frustrated with the entire pureblood society. He had received a letter from his mother, in response to the letter he had sent, that morning at breakfast.

 _Draco,_

 _Son, I have heard about the Marriage Law coming into effect and am making preparations to return to Britain. I hope that you are doing well, in your studies and in Quidditch. I have been informed by the Ministry that Lucius would be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss in a fortnight. I hope that this does not elicit a negative reaction from you. Personally, I am glad that he is finally out of our lives._

 _Nevertheless, I also wanted to respond to your letter by saying that since the War is past us, you could consider marrying girls who are not just purebloods. This means that I will be open to you marrying anyone irrespective of their blood status because after seeing your limited choices below, it would be wise to consider all options._

 _Pansy Virginia of the Parkinson Family, is in a relationship with Theodore Thomas Nott, but is currently available for pureblood marriages.  
Ginevra Molly of the Weasley Family, is besotted and engaged with Harry James Potter, and is therefore unavailable.  
Astoria Sinistra of the Greengr_ _ass Family, is besotted and engaged with William Stephen Delacour, and is therefore unavailable.  
_ _Daphne Isabelle of the Greengrass Fam_ _ily, is besotted and engaged in a relationship with Blaise Armand Zabini, and is therefore unavailable.  
Millicent Armenia of the Bulstrode Family is currently available for pureblood marriages.  
Hannah Sarah of the Abbott Family, is currently available for pureblood marriages._

 _I hope to hear soon from you, son. It gets terribly lonely around the Manor and with no company, I am looking forward to seeing you and your bride-to-be for Easter or Christmas. Do write frequently._

 _Mother_

He was surprised to read about his father but after having seen his father during the War, bring the animal he truly was, he didn't feel anything but relief over it. _Good riddance,_ he thought.

But he was screwed and he knew it. How often did plans for a pureblood marriage end up as a failure? He liked Astoria and over the years, he thought she shared similar interest. He thought she would be the one he would marry because he couldn't just wed any pureblood. Malfoys always got the best. And now with less than a month to find someone, he knew that he was on a very tight schedule.

What was worse was that he would have to woo Hermione Granger. At first, he had thought that he would finally get his revenge on Saint Potter by making his muggleborn friend fall for him and then break her heart. The time of a month would also be brought to a close and she would have had no one to marry except someone the Ministry chose.

Now he would have to think about someone else he could marry and the list was awfully short. For now, he decided to just concentrate on wooing Granger because it wasn't often that the Slytherin Prince lost a bet among his housemates. All the while, he would decide who to marry with the help of his friends, Theo and Blaise.

As it turned out, Theo was less than happy to help Draco find someone to marry and it wasn't surprising really because he had chosen one of his friends for the bet. Blaise was so giddy at the thought that his plans for the future were all set and Draco's was not. However, he did suggest to try out from the little options he had. Blaise even offered to talk to Daphne about whether Astoria returned Draco's interest, even though she was already committed to someone else.

Theo, all the while, was shaking his head, muttering things under his breath. Suddenly, he said, "Drake, if you are really so worried about your marriage, why not give up on the bet? We weren't aware of the Marriage Law the night we made the bet. It would be for the best really and you wouldn't have claimed defeat either. Think about it, every spell has a loophole."

Draco snorted, "Theo, I would think you know very little of me if you think that I would give up on anything. But I thank you for the offer. I know she is your friend Theo but you have to understand that it is my last attempt to get back at the Golden Trio."

The boys then proceeded to the Great Hall where once the affair had ended, Professor McGonagall announced, "Today, Hogwarts will play host to Miss Jessica Pangborn, Head of the Marriage Law Department. I trust the students to behave properly on account of the arrival of a Ministry official. She is to arrive some time before Lunch and I hope that you do not question her unless given the permission to do so. After Lunch, I request the students affected by this Law to stay back and you will be excused from your next class."

Meanwhile, a few minutes ago, on the other side of the Great Hall, whispers broke out when Hermione entered the Great Hall. Ron hadn't come for breakfast yet, which was completely unlike him. When the excitement almost broke down, some student noticed that Hermione wasn't wearing a ring and thus the rumor mill of Hogwarts was working full time as the message was passed from student to student that Hermione Granger had turned down the offer of marriage from her best friend and ex- boyfriend, Ronald Weasley.

Hermione ducked her head and sat down, sliding into the seat next to Harry. Ginny started talking to her as if nothing was out of the normal and Hermione gave her a grateful smile. After a while, Ron entered, red in the face from the moment he entered the Hall. Almost all chatter stopped abruptly and one could hear even a pin drop in the silence. Ron, however, gave no indication that anything was bothering him, except the flush of his face was suggesting otherwise.

He slid into the seat next to Lavender, a little farther away from Hermione, making it clear that he wasn't open to conversation. He gave Hermione a glare though it wasn't completely filled with hatred. Lavender was almost hyperventilating that Ron had sat down next to her and fussed over him almost the entire time. Ron, enjoying the attention, slowly turned back to his normal self. All the while, he hadn't even bothered wishing his best friend and sister.

The three friends, knowing that this was just one of the phases of Ron's anger, just sat silently, now and then talking to each other. Soon after, Malfoy and his friends entered. Unknowingly, Hermione's eyes sought Malfoy's for a reason she could not fathom. If it weren't the fact that he was Malfoy, Hermione would have doubted if he had just nodded in her direction. Looking over at Theo and Blaise, each gave her a small smile in response.

Just after a few minutes, the Headmistress made the announcement and the toll of the Marriage Law came crashing on all the affected students once again. Those who knew Hermione, knew that she would be analyzing this situation in excess, thus making her liable to sleepless nights and what not.

Classes resumed as normal. Soon it was time for Lunch and as the students filed in, they could notice the woman in blue robes sitting at the Head Table with spectacles down on her nose and her hair twisted up into a bun. She looked at them all seriously as they entered. Lunch was a tense affair, people hardly talking at all, nervous over what this Ministry official wanted to announce now. As the younger students filed out after Lunch, the older ones waited.

Soon enough, Jessica Pangborn got up from her seat and walked purposefully towards the podium. All students collectively held their breath.

"Good afternoon to one and all present here. I am Jessica Pangborn of the Marriage Law Department. With the rising panic among the younger generations who have been taken in as part of this Law, the Ministry has thought it best to send me here to explain to you a slight change in the Law."

Shouts broke out all over. Choruses of 'What more does the Ministry want from us?' broke out from all corners.

"Silence" she said and continued, "Believe me, I understand what you are going through. I myself am subject to this law after having sworn to never marry after the death of my first husband. We all have our own grievances and problems to face. At this juncture, it is important for the members of Wizarding Britain to show a united front to the rest of the world which is certain that we will lose everything due to the War."

"The Ministry of Magic of Britain is being threatened to follow the Marriage Law as quickly as possible. The Ministry of America, the head of the network of Magical Ministries, wants us to take immediate action or face the consequence of witches and wizards of higher authority coming in to help us. So the Ministry has thereby made a permanent change in the Law."

"As per the revision of the Marriage Law of 1998, as of today, September 4, 1998, the Marriage Law declares that the time of one month allotted will have to revised and will thereby be decreased. The Marriage Law, first announced on the second day of this month, in the early hours of the morning, stated that a month's time will be allotted for those who wish to marry one another by free will. While the Ministry doesn't want to abandon you of the choice of choosing your life partner, that timeline will be reduced shorter, that is, to a day."

The havoc created now was nothing Hogwarts had ever seen. It took more than two minutes trying to silence the room, even the silencing charms not working over the ruckus the students had decided to create. Professor McGonagall's eyes were blinded with rage, a rage no one had ever encountered. The students abruptly quietened.

The Ministry official cleared her throat and continued, "Alright, I understand your rage and as compensation, the Ministry has still given you the little opportunity it can provide. Here I have two sets of forms, on the left hand side, with Professor Flitwick, are the forms that those students must fill, who already have agreed to marry someone. If that someone is no longer in Hogwarts, then all you need to do is mention their name and the required details and we will further inquire. As to those who aren't set on anyone to marry, you have another day at most after which time you will have to fill out a form about your likes and dislikes and the Ministry will choose who you are to marry within another day."

"Collect the required papers from here. Those who are sure that there is no one for them to marry of their own free will, then all you need to do is collect the forms from Professor Sprout. This form will need you to fill in all your details and the details of what you expect in your better half."

Students shuffled towards the beginning of the room, Professor McGonagall's glare silencing them to do everything in silence. Most collected the forms from Professor Flitwick. Some like Hermione were contemplating on what would be the best course of action. Though she knew, there was no one she could marry who was willing, she didn't want to rush in without waiting at least a day. But what difference could a day make?

Ginny slid in next to her and slid a paper in front of her. Hermione looked up to find Ginny staring at her encouragingly. Hermione brought out her quill from her bag and tapped it against her hand, still thinking continuously.

"Hermione, fill it only if you think there is no one you could perhaps choose to marry in a day, but who knows what miracles could happen?" Ginny said.

Hermione gave a little smile at that, "I know there is no one I could choose but I am afraid that by filling this out, I am giving over the little control I have, over to the Ministry. I mean, what if there is a mix up and I end up with someone that I have no desire for at all? What if the Ministry chooses someone randomly out of spite? I know I am being silly but my parents recently got over the horrors of the War and I just sent a letter to them, springing this on them. They were shocked to say the least."

Harry patted her hand reassuringly, "'Mione, it will be alright. You can take the day to decide. That way, you at least have a few hours to think about it. Hermione, you have to understand that the Ministry is trying its best. I know I am in no position to understand what you are going through. So its alright if you think on waiting. Personally, I feel that this form is probably the best chance you have at this Law."

Hermione thought about it and looked up to find Malfoy staring at her. She looked back down and determinedly began writing on her form.

 ** _You:_**

 _Name: Hermione J Granger_

 _Age: 18_

 _Birthday: 19th September, 1979_

 _Status: Muggleborn_

 _Favorite Subject: Charms and Transfiguration_

 _Favorite Color: Changes every day_

 _Parent Names: Henry Jonathan Granger and Jean Amanda Granger_

 _Qualities / Hobbies: Reading books, good at Transfiguration, Charms and Arithmancy_

 **Your bride / groom:**

 _Preferred qualities: Someone who is intellectually like me, someone who can keep up with me in conversations and doesn't mind telling me when I am wrong. Someone who can make me feel happy and who stands by me through all the phases of my life. Someone who can love me and who I can love._

 _Appearance: Someone good on the eyes._

 **Signature:** Hermione G

After filling it in, she submitted the form along with the ones of Harry's and Ginny's. She breathed a sigh of relief, one task less and one step closer to achieving the required results in the N.E.W.T.S. She was happy though a large part of her was worried of what this would mean.

At the Slytherin table, Theo and Blaise were ready and filled with joy at the thought of marrying someone they loved. Theo noticed the brooding look on Draco's face and felt sorry for his friend. He had known of his friend's crush on the younger Greengrass sister though he never thought about acting on it. Marriage for them, was supposed to be an affair for much later in their life. He worried what would happen to his friend now that the timeline was further reduced.

Jessica Pangborn was looking at the forms in her hand speculatively as if already thinking about who could be paired off with who. Theo noticed that Draco had taken a form but didn't plan on writing on it yet. Jessica's voice then rang out, "Those who haven't submitted any of the two forms, I hope that you have collected the required papers. They will have to be submitted before breakfast tomorrow and the Ministry will evaluate and decide the pairings, all of which will be sent to you via an owl by dinner tomorrow. Any questions?"

Neville asked, "By when will we have to marry?"

"Good question, er, Mr. Longbottom. The timeline with its changes states that by the end of the month, all marriage dates will have to be registered. The following month, that is, in October, the Ministry will work full time in ensuring the success of these marriages. So by the beginning of November, you should work well on your way towards trying for a child. Okay?" She answered.

Neville blushed on having so much attention on him and nodded. Hermione was close to banging her head against the table.

 _I am a stupid idiot for having trusted the Ministry. It is just in my luck to end up with some ugly unintelligent ape,_ she thought. She was starting to have a minor head ache.

Draco was silent. He turned to Theo and said, "I can't believe this. This is just life's way of punishing me for the past two years. I thought of finding some semblance of peace but blast this Marriage Law."

Blaise, thinking imaginatively asked Jessica in a loud voice, "And what of our honeymoon?"

Jessica Pangborn rolled her eyes and replied, "That is a concern for after your education finishes."

Pansy grumbled next to Theo, "This the Ministry wants to wait for till after our education."

Anthony then piped up, "And how long will this Marriage Law be held into account? And will there be a chance for divorce?"

The students with no spouse as of now, snapped their heads in attention, eager for the answer.

Jessica seemed hesitant to answer but finally spoke up, "As long as need be. We are thinking of keeping it into effect for another two to three years because the only ones who will be new to this law will then be the present fifth and sixth years. And as for divorce, it is frowned upon in the Wizarding World but something that a couple may resort to if need be only after conceiving the required number of children. So it is safe to say you will be a part of this marriage for another five to six years."

With no one else keen to ask any questions, Miss Pangborn went back to the table and took hold of her files and forms and stared straight ahead, "I believe it is time to wrap this up then. Remember that the forms have to be submitted for sure by tomorrow morning. Those who have already opted for marriage, I hope you start planning on your elaborate schemes immediately. The necessary owls will be sent by dinner tomorrow. And a last announcement, all marriages are being done in the laws of the ancient Wizarding binding, wherein the two will be bound together. Though difficult to break this bond, it is not impossible. The Ministry however hopes that we will never have to use the required spell to break it. Good day to you all."

Professor McGonagall still a little red from anger quietly stood up and addressed the crowd, "Classes will continue as normal. Now off you go."

The students got up, huddled in groups. Draco folded the papers and put it into the pockets of his uniform. Ron was looking a little pale, the papers clutched tightly in his hand. Lavender was looking wantonly at Ron, no papers in her hand. She had filled the required forms, describing Ron. Parvati was clutching onto Padma and dragging Lavender behind her. Hermione looked a little sick, all the rules of the Law catching up with her.

Ginny noticing Hermione's predicament looked at Harry who nodded understandingly and left to comfort Ron. As the only two among their circle of friends who constantly talked to Ron and Hermione, they knew what hard times they were going through. "Hermione, talk to me." said Ginny.

"Gin, it's all sinking in now. The fact that maybe in a month I will be married and then become a mother within a year. The Ministry might be crazy enough to miss my form and then I will be left with no one. The Ministry might even snap my wand for it. I don't think I can handle this. It's all crashing onto me so suddenly, I am afraid I am sinking." Hermione replied, looking a little teary eyed.

"No you are not sinking. You are just clutching onto a piece of wood and staying afloat. The Hermione Granger I know will never give up, not even in death. I know it's bad, I have been lucky enough to have someone who loves me enough to marry me, but we are here for you. I will remind you of that time and time again if need be. Talking helps you know, if not with me, then with Harry. He just hasn't approached you to give you advice because he isn't sure what you need right now. Things will settle down, slowly but smoothly." Ginny said with a smile and Hermione returned it hesitantly.

Hermione then rushed off to collect her books for her next class. Later, she even tried going to the library and reading but nothing seemed to settle her nerves. She was close to snapping the book shut in frustration when she heard a sneeze from farther down the aisle from where she was sitting. She straightened up immediately because it was uncommon, even for the Ravenclaws to come this deep into the library.

Draco Malfoy emerged from the shelves, his nose pinched up, carrying a book on Marriage Laws. He looked startled at seeing Hermione sitting behind the tower of books. He looked just like he was turning back and leaving when Hermione called out to him, "Malfoy".

She then cursed herself for calling out. Malfoy turned and looked at her questioningly and Hermione stared pointedly at the seat opposite her. He looked like a deer caught in headlights and then strolled over to sit.

"So Granger, feeling really lonely, are you?" Malfoy asked a little pompously.

Hermione glared at him, "Not lonely, you ferret, now tell me, what were you doing in the shelves?"

Malfoy held up the book in response, "I really do need to find a loophole but I can't imagine finding it if I waste my time talking to a know-it-all. Sorry that came out wrong. Anyway, now that we are talking, I just wanted to apologize for the last seven eight years of our lives. I shouldn't have called you names and what not. I truly hope you can forgive me."

Hermione looked dumbfounded and shocked, she sputtered, "Did the great almighty Malfoy just apologize to me? Has the sun risen in the west today?"

"Don't count on it again, Granger. Now that we are on the subject, it's been pleasant talking to you not exchanging curses and what not but should you ever find yourself feeling like chatting up, I advise you not to. This was a one time thing and I don't want to make a big deal out of it. In the end you will always be a know-it-all known only for her brains. This doesn't change anything between us." And having said that he walked back out - Hermione continued to glare at him, now recovering from her shock- and ran into Pansy, she said, "Did it work?"

"Yes, I think it did. She would hopefully be a little reluctant to talk to Draco, what with his mood swings and all. But I am afraid it is not enough. I am not giving up till Draco tells that he forfeits. Honestly, it was horrible talking to her, pretending I am Draco." said Theo as his disguise slowly dissolved and he kissed Pansy on the cheek. "Now I am off to talk to her in these perilous times as myself. See you later, Pans. Thanks for the help."

He walked back towards Hermione, now from a different direction, looking as if he had just entered. He saw her scribbling furiously on a parchment, her teeth biting into her bottom lip, her cheeks flushed in anger. She was muttering to herself under her breath, "Idiotic Malfoy. Apologizes and then says he doesn't mean it. Down right git. Shouldn't have called him in the first place, what were you thinking Hermione?"

Theo shook her shoulders and said, "Hey Hermione", surprising her.

"Hey Theo, what brings you here?" asked Hermione. "Just wanted to check in on you, didn't get a chance to talk to you much for the past few days and what friend would I be if I wasn't there for you?" he replied.

"So I understand you are marrying Pansy?" Hermione asked tensely.

"Yeah, but you know I am more worried about you. How are you holding up? I saw you filling up a form. Let's hope the Ministry knows what they are doing especially when it comes to 'The Brightest Witch of her Age'." Hermione laughed at that and then slumped. Theo bent forward and caught her shoulders.

"I am just so afraid, Theo, until now I don't think I even realized how much my life would change due to this. I thought I had a month and now, just few hours ago, I gave up the little chance I had at happiness for the next five years over to the Ministry. How can I trust that their decision will be the right one for me?" Hermione said, close to tears.

Theo's eyes softened a bit, "Hermione, as I am sure Red and Potter have told you, you are strong and you can do this. It will be difficult but if you are already so broken, how can you think of lasting another day? Listen to me, just pack up and go to your common room and sleep because from tomorrow, maybe even my words won't help. Just prepare yourself and also accept that what would be happening one day is just happening now. I am sure you always wanted to be a mother and think of this as your dream come true."

Theo smiled and continued just as he saw Hermione open her mouth to protest, "And yes I know that you wanted this all when you had a secure life with a job and a husband you love. But this does not mean you don't get to end up as an independent woman, it just means your plans will have to be delayed a bit. I am sure that your husband will come to support you, so just trust yourself and be Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor.

Hermione stood up and wiped the tears that escaped and hugged Theo tightly, "What would I do without you Theo?"

"Curl up in a ball and cry?" Theo replied.

Hermione laughed and shouldered her bag and together they exited the library, not noticing that a book had fallen from her bag onto the floor. Not only that, they also didn't notice a grey-eyed someone come and pick it up.

Draco looked at where the two were in the distance and skimmed through the first few pages of the book, as it hadn't looked like a school book.

 _This journal is the property of HJG,_ it read.

Draco smirked to himself and instead of running up behind them, he quickly slid it into his robes, out of sight, and went on towards the Slytherin Common Room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I truly am sorry that I just gave up on writing the past year. I realise now that I have to complete this story no matter the reception I receive and so here is the next chapter to make up for me being away from my account on fanfiction for more than half a year. Word count: 3224...

 **Chapter 5:**

Draco couldn't sleep, no matter how much he tried. Every person went through those days when you just couldn't think of sleeping because there is too much on your mind. He had taken the form in order to fill it later that night. But for some reason, he felt reluctant. His mind was grasping at straws, thinking that he could somehow talk to Astoria and convince her to marry him. He also knew that if he stooped to that level, it was as good as begging, and Malfoys's did not beg.

It was still pretty early, at least for the Slytherins, who had the habit of being more awake at night than ever. He wondered if he would find Astoria out in the common room. But no matter, he dressed up a little by putting on a suitable shirt and went down the staircases to the common room.

The Slytherins, were aptly symbolised by a snake. This was because snakes have a habit of living in dark places, well hidden from other people. Once you entered the Slytherin Lair, there was a couch, a warm fireplace, chairs to sit on and this stretched on for quite a bit. Then a person would have to go either left or right depending on whether they were going to the boys or girls' dormitory. Deep within, there would be a portrait at a height and upon sensing someone near it, presumably a Slytherin, it would extend stairs to a person on the ground. Rest assured, it was a highly protected area. The highlights of the Slytherin dorms was the view that the students had into the Black Lake, where the sounds of the water moving in waves would keep them awake at night at times. But it was an odd comfort to the people who had stayed there for long.

Once Draco entered the common room, he noticed that the room was devoid of any younger students, who had probably turned to sleeping in the comforts of their own bed. He noticed Astoria was nowhere to be seen but he did notice Blaise and Daphne at the farther corner of the room, whispering to each other and simultaneously snogging. It was a marvel no one had thrown them out yet.

He approached Daphne, and cleared his throat, and although a little embarrassed, he asked her, "Well, not that I would like to interrupt on what is sure to be the best snog of the year, I would appreciate it, Daph, if you would call your sister down from the dormitories."

Daphne looked like she would rather smack him hard on the head, but she just gave him a tight smile, and probably understanding his predicament of submitting in the form the next morning, hurriedly left the corner before things could get any more awkward. Blaise looked like he was the personification of rage and lust. "It would be nice if you didn't go breaking all the couples in your crusade to find someone to marry by tomorrow. And you must be desperate to want to talk to someone who is already engaged and promised to someone else."

"I am anything but desperate. I just had something to ask of her. But what are you still doing here? Bugger off, why don't you?." Draco replied, equally as serious.

Astoria soon came up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder. Daphne quietly went to Blaise's side and they walked off. Draco tried to ignore the nasty looks Blaise had been throwing his way as he was walking away. He turned to Astoria and asked, "Would it be okay for me to talk to you about this Marriage Law?"

Astoria blinked, quite stupidly, at him. "I am sorry if you were given to understand that I am available. I am engaged to William Delacour and I truly apologise if you had pinned any of your hopes on me."

"No, it's nothing like that. At least, not exactly." said Draco, though he thought to himself, _That's exactly how it was. Way to go, Greengrass._ He continued, "Although I was hoping if there was anything I could do to convince you that I am a better choice. I just ask you to consider." Draco thought that he was very well on his way to charm her. He had always thought that he would have to marry one of the Greengrass girls by birth, and his father had always indicated through balls and dinners held regularly in their Manor, that it would be Astoria that he would ultimately end up with.

Astoria gave a small smile at that and said, "I do not think you are aware of my current predicament. I couldn't consider even if I wanted to. Perhaps you don't know the reason why, I, who was promised to marry the Malfoy heir since birth, am marrying Will?"

Draco wasn't aware that she was in any predicament but as these were the facts as he knew it, he nodded. To this Astoria replied, "Well that could very well have been our future, but last year, when the war with The Dark Lord had just started, with small movements and resistances, my father took me and Daph over to France. As I am sure you are aware, Blaise joined us soon after before realising that he had to be involved in this War some way or the other and so returned to join The Order of the Phoenix with you lot. No one but my family is aware of this, but I got acquainted to Will there, and I know love has no say in the marriages arranged for us by our parents, but the thing is, Will is a pure-blooded Veela, like his cousins, Fleur and Gabrielle, and he has chosen me as his mate. Suffice it to say, it was the most memorable experience of my life. So, I am sorry to disappoint you."

Draco was quite a bit dazed at being told outright that there was no way he could even tell her to reconsider. But he knew better than to meddle in affairs of magical creatures. This is what fate had in store for him. Not that he believed in fate. It was just that he had always been used to getting what he wanted, at least until the war. Astoria gave him what could be considered a sympathetic look and she touched his arm lightly and turned back to head to her dorms.

Draco really didn't know what he had to do now. He thought of how Theo and Pansy, though they had just agreed to date, were so much so as ready to get married. He wondered about it. How could they just be ready to take such a step? And it was not as if they were desperately in love with each other. Draco concluded that he would fill the form, as he had no one to marry, but he decided to ponder whether he should just find someone who could bear him his children and with whom he would sever all ties on the completion of the 5 year term.

Draco was not naive enough to believe in love, but the relationship that Blaise and Daphne had had since before the war proved that there could be some logic to it. All this thinking was giving him a headache. He sulkily remembered that there was no way that he could continue his dare to woo Hermione Granger. Although he had wanted to do this in order to get back at Potter, he had to admit that he could not very well plan his revenge on a person who saved the magical universe. His main reason for having been adamant on going after Granger, was because he wanted to erase the memory of that night in the Malfoy Manor from his eyes.

He was haunted by many memories of his past that he had been forced to witness because of the Dark Lord, but never had the victim been someone he had known, not even an acquaintance, until Hermione Granger. He wondered if she saw him, only to recollect that night in the Manor. And he believed this was his first step away from being a supporter of the Dark Lord. The mark on his forearm, had slowly started fading with time, though that was not true with all the Death Eaters. He still didn't understand why that had happened.

He went back to his room and just fell onto his bed with despair. Blaise was nowhere to be seen and Adrian Pucey was quietly reading a book behind the curtains of his bed and Goyle had not returned to Hogwarts. Theo was probably out with Pansy even now. He felt it would be an easy decision, that all he had to do was fill the form, and leave his future in the hands of fate, the very fate that he did not believe in.

But there was that nagging feeling in his head, that he could not afford to lose the dare that he had been given. He reckoned that he would not even have time to follow whatever elaborate plans he had had to woo her. But that voice in his head constantly berated him for giving up easily, for being a coward. Just then, an idea struck his head but in order to carry it out, he needed Theo's help.

And speak of the devil, the door opened and Theo entered, his face flushed and his eyes sparkling. He took one look at Drake on his bed and just about groaned. Judging from Draco's sincere expression, he knew that his friend probably needed his help to carry out whatever he had planned in his mind. Draco dragged him to the other side of the dorm, so that Adrian couldn't hear them talk. He explained his plan to Theo. Theo looked miserable thinking of what he had to do but he knew he had no option. This was the only way that he could protect Hermione. He nodded his assent, confirmed that he was in on the plan and Draco gave a sigh of relief.

If the plan went about properly, then Draco's pride wouldn't be hurt and Hermione would be safe from the ongoing advances from Draco. It was past curfew so there was no way Theo could go to the library to research up on what Draco had suggested. He noticed that Draco had picked up the form and had started filling it up. He felt pity for his friend, though he knew that Draco would strangle him to death, if he knew what Theo was thinking.

Theo decided to turn in for the night and worry early next morning about what he had to do with regard to Draco.

Sleep eluded Draco, on the other hand. He had filled his form, albeit reluctantly and decided that there was literally nothing he could do to try and stop the Ministry. The Ministry had pardoned him for the role he had played in Dumbledore's death and in being the catalyst that had led to the beginning of the Second Wizarding War. He still had to rise up in ranks and bring the Malfoy name to its former glory and he knew that that was not possible unless he went through with what the Ministry had said. He wondered if it had been right of him to ask so much of Theo.

He tried his best to sleep though he twisted and turned the entire night.

* * *

Back in the Headmasters Chambers, Headmistress McGonagall, was worried herself with respect to what would happen. She knew that she should fight against what the Ministry had proposed but alas, she was not an influential member like Albus Dumbledore. There had been rumours of how the older men in the Wizengamot, wanted someone other than a female to take charge of Hogwarts. And that even if it were a female, it had to be someone who was remarkable, much like how the former Headmaster had been.

She had devoted all her life to being a Professor here at Hogwarts and she didn't want to risk losing her position because she genuinely cared about the students and didn't want any power hungry Ministry official like Dolores Umbridge to take control of what she knew to be her home. She had argued with the Ministry just hours before, deciding to risk it, because she felt it was more than unfair for children, some of them underaged, to decide what they would do with 5 years of their future. She had received nothing but static silence as response. She sighed deeply and decided to go to bed.

* * *

Early next morning, Madam Pince was surprised to see a Theodore Nott waiting before her, to open the doors of the library. Never in all her life as Hogwarts' librarian had this happened, not even in the case of Hermione Granger, who all believed was a worshipper of books and library.

Theo looked as if he would much rather be in his bed but circumstances seemed to have prevented it. He entered the library and went deep into the shelves to look for books that would help him help Draco. He sat reading there for an hour, searching for some helpful information, and a bell rang, indicating that breakfast was about to start soon. This also meant that all children who were in any way affected by this law had to submit their forms.

He finally found what he was looking for and read through that section of the book carefully. He knew that he could do this. At least he thought he could. He didn't want to say no to a plan that would help Hermione in a way he couldn't. But this plan posed a threat to Draco, if Theo didn't perform it correctly. He signed the book out, hoping to read up on it again before performing the spell.

* * *

The students filed into the Great Hall, some of them sad and morose with forms in their hand. They went over to before the Head Table where on a table, the forms had been put into two piles. Jessica Pangborn was in attendance and she was sipping tea, looking around thoughtfully. Out of all the people seated at the Head Table, Jessica was the only one who was aged under 30.

There was less than the usual amount of chatter in the Great Hall, and Headmistress McGonagall knew better than to think of addressing the students once again. She wanted them to have the little peace she could grant. All the children were moving around lifelessly and the younger students, sensing the mood of the elder ones, were quiet themselves.

Hermione was just miserable herself, all night she had gone through books in the library, trying to find any loophole that would make her an exception. She even thought of using the fact that she was a Muggleborn to threaten them into saying that she could escape into the Muggle World but she knew that she would rather be married to some idiot than leave her friends. Ginny tried her best to comfort her friend, though it seemed like a lost cause.

Harry was talking to Ron, who looked a sickly shade of yellow, who was filling the form now, in a hurry. Lavender looked disappointed and was now and then looking wishfully at Ron. There could not have been a sadder time, Harry wondered, except for when news of Cedric Diggory's death reached the children of Hogwarts or when all the members of the Light came together in the Great Hall after the war ended to seek comfort over the loss of their loved ones.

Over at the Slytherin table, almost all were silent. Draco had already submitted his form and he nodded to Theo, who gave Pansy a kiss on the cheek and explained something to her silently. Theo got up and followed him out the doors and they went into a broom closet nearby. Theo pulled out the book from his pockets where he had shrunk it and kept and now he used the reverse spell to attain the original size of the book.

"Drake, are you sure about this? I mean, I wanted you to give up on the dare from the second you chose Hermione but this is taking it a tad bit too far." Theo said, looking at Draco.

"I wanted to go through with this because once I committed to it, I did not want to go back. This indecision of not being able to give up but not being able to go through with it, reminds me so much of my sixth year. I know I say Malfoy's do and don't do this but after the War, who will believe me anymore? I had not wanted to give up because my father taught me that 'Malfoy's never give up' and that would have been my motto for life, until the War came and now his words are as empty as his place in my life. I was thinking how the best way to not give up was to forget about it and that's what gave me this idea. I already feel like enough of a loser and no one takes me seriously anymore, and if forgetting is what I have to do to keep my pride intact, then that is what I shall do, because that is all I have left from before the War. So Theo, before I change my mind, do it." said Draco, panting at the effort it took for him to be so honest.

Theo's eyes lit with recognition as Draco went on saying his words, but he said, "I understand, I really do. It's just that I have been reading up on the spell and it's not that it is complex and beyond my knowledge, it is just that doing any one thing incorrectly can basically screw up your life. And you do not have to go to these lengths just to keep your pride and ego intact. But I have to acknowledge that this is quite an innovative plan and so I support you. Let's just hope to Merlin, that I have the strength to do this right."

Draco nodded, "I know that there could be potential screwing up of my memories and what not. I could probably become mad like Lockhart, he didn't have a brother he could trust but I do. It means a lot to me that you would do this. This is my chance to start over in a world after the war. Without my pride, I would just be any other person. So do it." Saying this, he closed his eyes, preparing for impact, "Make me forget the dare and what I tried to do to woo her afterwards."

Theo took in a shaky long breath, opened the book and just scanned it once over and closed the book and then placed it on the ground. He steeled himself, and muttered the incantation, " _Obliviate"._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. I was busy with exams and all and now I am free for a short period of time. Thanks for sticking through with this story. With regard to the students fighting, I want to say, the worst is yet to come. These are just 17 year old children told to marry people. They will not feel the true impact of it until they actually find someone to marry. Read on.

 **Chapter 6:**

Draco opened his eyes and looked around. His vision felt a little unclear as if he was looking through the surface of water. Theo was standing over his fallen body, looking down at him with worry. When he sat up, Theo fell to the ground beside him.

"How do you feel, Drake?" Theo asked, chewing on his lip nervously.

"I feel fine. I don't think the spell worked. I still remember about the bet and I remember that I asked you to take my memories away. Are you sure you performed it correctly?" Draco continued, slowly getting to his feet.

"I did what the book said. I focused on making you forget and sifted through your memories and did my best to isolate the memories that you wanted to forget. I don't know why it would not have worked." Theo said. "Maybe this is a sign that you have to change your old ways. You should know at least that pride is not all you have. That is not the only thing that you carried from your old life. You have me and Pansy and maybe even Blaise. So I guess it is okay for you to hurt your pride once in a while." he continued, offering a soft smile.

"It is not easy to let go of the sense of superiority that my father instilled in me. I wanted to forget but now I am glad I didn't. I don't even know if that makes sense. My mind feels like a jumble of thoughts. It's been this way for quite some time. I don't know why I make half the decisions I make anymore... Anyhow, I think we should be getting to The Great Hall."

Theo nodded and started walking with Draco by his side. Theo was wondering all along how it had been possible that the spell had not worked on Draco at all. He knew he had done a good job of it and if not completely, the spell should have affected some memories of Draco's life but it was astonishing how there was no change detected. Draco was certainly a little disappointed but was content now that he realised that he would always have the support of his best friend.

Breakfast had come to a close by the time they went back to the Great Hall. All students were just very sad. It looked as if the life had been sucked out of them. Even some of the couples that were set to marry had slowly started fighting with each other about the details of their marriage. The frustrations of doing all this just because of the Ministry was catching up to them.

Initially, they had all been worried about how to find a spouse, how not to lose their magic. A Ministry decree was a very serious thing. Now students were slowly getting out of the sad cocoon they had locked themselves in. Now they were facing things that made this affair very much real. They all began to realise just how much they did not want anything to do with so many aspects of marriage. They were 17 and 18 for Merlin's sake!

But they went on with classes. Hermione herself was hyperventilating about how the Ministry was going to choose someone for her and send a response that night. Ginny had to calm her down many times. She hardly talked to Ron, and that was a welcome relief because she could not have handled much else. And when the bright light outside the windows slowly faded away, everyone started getting anxious.

Hardly many students were able to eat some food and digest it. To all the world, the seventh and eighth year students looked like sick children who were about to puke any moment. The letters finally came. It all became more official after seeing the Ministry stamp. The couples were tensed for their single friends. Some opened the letter quickly. Others looked at it from afar as if it were a bomb about to blast.

Draco opened his letter and was very surprised and just a little bit horrified at the name he had gotten. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and it felt as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest and fall onto the floor only to be stamped by someone. He felt nauseous and a little sick. His face lost all its little colour and his eyes rolled back in his head. Fire coursed through his veins. He wanted to scream and perhaps he really did. Everything happened so fast.

One minute he was sitting, shocked about the name he had gotten by the Ministry, the next second he felt like a 7 year old kid who had seen a little blood. He could feel something sick in his stomach and somehow he lost consciousness. Suffice it to say, he was very aware of every part of his burning as if he were being roasted and he still thought about what his father would say at having showed weakness in front of people. He remembered being carried, remembered twisting and turning and then he lost awareness of his surroundings.

Across the hall, Hermione had just been about to open the letter. Actually, she gave the letter to Ginny and told her to open it for her. She wasn't sure if she could face the hard truth just yet. Just then, there was a commotion from the Slytherin table. Theo was trying to keep Malfoy upright on the bench but he seemed to have lost consciousness. The letter fell from his hand onto the floor, unnoticed by everybody. Theo looked up at the Head Table and upon noticing McGonagall's nod, went on to half carry, half drag his friend along with him, while being accompanied by Pansy.

Theo was worrying himself, thinking that this could have been because of the contents of the letter or even worse, it could have happened as a result of the spell that had been cast that very morning. He was sick with worry, thinking he had probably destroyed his friend's mind.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, most of the children were very surprised, shocked and not to say, terrified over the names in front of them. They all were looking a little embarrassed, some finding their would-be partners across the room. Others were not too happy with the outcome of getting someone they would never have talked to or acknowledged in a million years.

McGonagall did not know what words to say that would comfort the students. The younger year children were motioned to go back to their dorms while the elder ones dealt with their latest problem. Now the students had a name, a person they would have to marry and live with for the next five years. And these 17 year olds had also gotten the worst end of the bargain because what they do after Hogwarts determined the rest of their life and career. Children were crying all around, their heads resting on the shoulders of their friends. They all were hugging each other.

Hermione was quite surprised with the name she had gotten. She couldn't believe that the Ministry had given her the name of someone she knew and someone good. But the more she looked at the person sitting two tables away, she found that she could not really see herself with him in any way. Maybe as a friend but nothing more. Ginny was looking at her, waiting for her to have a breakdown or anything that would indicate how she was really feeling. No matter how much the person she had gotten was better than expected, she could not believe that she was agreeing to marry a person whose name the Ministry had sent to her.

How did they really expect her or anybody to hand over 5 years of their lives to the good of the Wizarding World? There were probably much better options than forcing two people who were just compatible on paper and not in real life to marry each other.

McGonagall cleared her throat and stood at the podium and addressed the students that had still remained in the Great Hall. She was looking at them with sympathy in her eyes, "I look at you all now, seeing your crying, sad faces, and I can stillreacll the day you all were being sorted. I remember looking upon your nervous faces as you came up to be sorted and I remember your smiling faces when you went to sit back down. When parents send their children over to school, any school, they want their child to be the happiest because they will be among friends but I can't help but think that this year, the year after the devastating War, you all have been pushed into sorrow again."

"This, I agree, is an injustice not only to those who have received the names of their partners today but also to those who were prepared to be married. The truth is, it is not the best decision to marry so young, and you all are left with no other choice. But maybe it is not too late to create another choice. I have spent the majority of my life here, in service of Hogwarts and Hogwarts is my home. After Dumbledore's death, I am now the Headmistress and I was afraid that doing anything against the wishes of the Ministry will put me into the spotlight. I do not want to lose this position to someone sent from the Ministry because I actually care for you all. But that shouldn't mean I forget the ideals of this institution. I shouldn't forget what Albus once said, 'Help will always be available at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.' And so, maybe quietly accepting this is not the way to go. Maybe you should at least have the satisfaction of knowing that you have done everything you can to stop it."

"Parents have tried to contact the Ministry and even tried to send letters to you when they received word of all this. The Ministry intercepted many of these letters to prevent any uproar but I realise just how wrong I was to sit here and let them to such things to my children. As Headmistress, I urge you to understand what the Ministry has to say but as a fellow friend in the War, who has seen more pain and suffering than one should, I simply remind you to do everything in your power to do what is right." she said.

"The Hogwarts Express will be available tomorrow at 11 am to transport all the seventh and eighth years back to King's Cross Station. I will immediately send word of this to the parents. I think it is high time that you all go back and have a talk with your parents. A week from tomorrow, I expect you all to be ready to come back to resume your education. And if some of you plan to drop by the Ministry with regard to this Law and plan to argue about it, know that you will have my complete support." she finished with a twinkle in her eye. And she waved her hand to indicate that they all were dismissed.

It is wrong to say that the children felt immensely better, but hearing the words of their Headmistress, they felt happy that all were sharing the same fears and concerns. Maybe it was time to do something about it. The idea had formulated in the minds of people long before McGonagall said a word. It had just been a burden in the beginning, something they felt they could do. But now, with students having the names of people they had to marry, they could actually feel it becoming more and more real each second. They looked at those they had to marry and wondered why they had to go through with spending their times of complete freedom, stuck in a marriage with people they barely knew. It was unfair of the Ministry to think they could give birth to children at such a young age.

Females needed to be mentally prepared before they even think of moving forward with pregnancy. The students had the face of the person they had to share all this with, and though people believed that knowing this would make them feel better, it just made it all the more worse and real. Even the couples that were already set to wed, realised because of the wedding talks, that they had never thought about it because it was something they didn't want.

Ron had gotten Lavender and while that was a bad thing for him, because he was still hung up on Hermione, Lavender saw this as a chance to show him that they both together was not a mistake. Though she didn't want anything that could seperate her from Ron, she also didn't want to be stuck in a marriage if he never learned to love her back in the near future.

Hermione was filled with a determination to fight back. On her way out, just at the doors, she was stopped by someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the blue eyes of Anthony Goldstein.

"Hermione. I was surprised to see your name in my letter. I think we should talk about this before we all leave tomorrow." he said.

"Ya, I am sorry, I should have approached you. I just was thinking about going to the Ministry to try to fight this Law. It could be in vain but it is better than going down without a fight. And I am sorry if that somehow offends you. I have no problem against you but I do not think I would feel comfortable going into marriage and pregnancy at this young a age. I don't think anyone is ready for that now or in the next few years and I feel I need to fight for all. McGonagall's words just confirmed it for me." she said in a hurry.

"Slow down. I get it. You don't have to explain. It is the right thing to do. We all can band together to do this. Maybe after we all talk with our parents about it. I still have the DA coin so if you come up with a plan at all, let me know. I lost my father in the months before the War and I would hate to see my mother stuck with somebody that she had to spend the next five years with out of obligation and rules." he said and smiled.

Hermione nodded, equally happy. She was glad she now had a purpose but she also felt tired at the possibility of fighting again this year like so many in the past. Life in the magical world never gave her a break.


End file.
